All Over Again LoVe!
by druggedbyVM
Summary: Is it possible to make someone fall in love with you, All over again? Based on Nicolas Sparks novel The Wedding. LoVe!
1. Prologue

A/N: Some things you guys have to know before reading: Veronica's mom was not an alcoholic but died of a car crash. This story is based on the hit novel "The Wedding" By Nicolas Sparks. Enjoy!

All Over Again

**Prologue**

Is it possible to make someone fall in love with you…? All over again?

I pondered this question as I sat on the sand of Dog beach on January 2003, each touch of sand bringing back memories.

I never was emotional like my other and better half was. Unlike my wife, Veronica, who grew up with parents who showed their affection daily, I, grew up with a jackass of a father and a mother who drank daily to drown her sorrows. Showing my love never was easy for me… But when Veronica came a long, that all changed.

I once was the young man who would send her flowers and letters every day, not caring if it was on a special occasion or not. I once was the young man who would surprise her on anniversaries… But that all changed when we got married.

I pondered the 30 years of marriage I had with my beautiful wife. We were once happy… But my job as a journalist got the best of me, and we no longer had time to spend together.

Yes, we do live together but there is quietness in our home. The home is no longer filled with laughter… and now that I think of it… the home is no longer filled with "I love you's", maybe it was because I hadn't said it to her in a long time.

As I walked home I remembered coming home on November 30th 2002 at around 11:00 at night. This was exactly what I had done: I got home from work, took a shower and went straight to eat dinner. I was startled to see Veronica up so late. She had set the table and prepared my favorite meal. As I awkwardly approached her she smiled. I smiled back taking a fork and then I headed for the dining room table to eat my well prepared meal.

After finishing my meal, I collected the plates I had eaten off of to the sink. I stopped as I saw Veronica hunched over the sink. Her shoulders were shaking rapidly. I didn't know if she was laughing or crying.

I approached the sink, placing my plates on the counter. It was then when I caught a glimpse of a tear running down her cheek.

I placed a hand on her back hoping it was enough to comfort her.

"What's wrong Veronica?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, and my heart broke as I saw her make-up running down her cheeks. She looked so broken and so hurt… Though, I had no idea why.

She shook her head, answering with a simple "Nothing."

Veronica then gave me a forced smile and walked to our bedroom to get ready to go to sleep.

I didn't want to push the issue so I let her go. It was probably nothing anyway.

After I finished washing the dishes, I walked up to our bedroom, slipping into bed silently so I would not wake my wife.

I lay quietly on my side when I heard Veronica sigh. I turned to face her and said "Veronica, Seriously, What's going on?"

Veronica then turned to her side so she could not look at me while she said "Happy Anniversary, Logan."

There was no excuse. I had forgotten. I apologized the next day, the day after that, and the day after that. We were sitting on the couch when I had again apologized, handing her my late anniversary present which was a bottle of perfume. She nodded her head and smiled. I smiled back at her as she got up to go to the washroom.

And here I am, a year later, watching the love of my life sleep peacefully as I stood at the doorway. I never stopped loving her… even through all the bad times.

What hurt was knowing that maybe…

She stopped loving me.


	2. Chapter 1

All Over Again

**Chapter 1**

I know, I know. I'm in idiot.

After watching Veronica go to washroom, I sat there on the couch, hoping to pinpoint what had gone so wrong in our relationship… other than the fact that I had forgotten our anniversary.

In my mind I forced myself into thinking that this was just another obstacle we had to face. But my heart knew different.

Was this marriage a disappointment for Veronica? I don't think so… But her expressions she gave told other wise and I wondered where that left us for the future.

Soon, more questions kept swirling in my head. Does she regret ever marrying me? Is she thinking of leaving me?

If you were to ask myself these questions 25 years ago, I could tell you confidently that she would never regret marrying me and she would never leave me. But now, I'm scared even to think about it.

It wasn't just the forgotten anniversary that brought us here. No, it was more than that. Maybe it was because I had the priority to support our family. Especially when Veronica had no job.

Now that I think of it, Veronica and I was such an unlikely pair to have spent a life together. She was always the sociable one who laughed when she was happy and cried when she was sad. She was always much stronger than I was.

"Logan, Can you get that please?" Veronica asked as she washed her hands from the bathroom.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the doorbell ring again

I opened the door only to find Keith Mars on the other side.

Veronica approached him and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Daddy, what're you doing here?" Veronica asked.

"I thought I'd pay my baby a visit." Keith replied.

"Well, you stay here and catch up with Logan, I have to go run some errands. I won't be long." Veronica gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved me goodbye.

"Ouch… What did you do Logan?" Keith asked after he heard the door shut.

"I'm guessing you figured out from that little… goodbye wave?"

"Okay.. So… Maybe I forgot our 29th anniversary." Logan asked training his eyes on anything else but Keith.

"Mmmhmmm. You know Logan. Loving someone's never easy. Trust me, I know."

Of course he knew. Veronica would constantly tell me how she admired the love their parents showed each other. Yes, they did have problems, but it never lasted five minutes.

"How did you do it Keith?" I asked with sincerity.

"I did anything I could to make her fall back in love with me. I sang to her and I even wrote her a love story, which was about me and her."

We sat in silence. It showed how much he missed her but I knew he never did regret anything.

Make her fall back in love with me…  
It was then when I finally knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 2

All Over Again

Chapter 2

Court Veronica again. That's what I had to do. It seems so easy. But for a non-emotional person like me, it was way more difficult.

I had to re-create what he had gone through, the good times, not the bad.

I still remember when I had first met her. I was twelve and I went to Neptune visiting a friend named Duncan Kane and her sister, my girlfriend at the time, Lily Kane. They had brought me to one of Duncan's soccer games but I wasn't really paying attention, my eyes were glued on a different soccer game. One that included hot, sweaty teenage girls.

Don't get me wrong, I was only looking at one. Which was, yes, you guessed it, Veronica Mars. She looked like an angel. Whenever the sun would hit her face, the sweat caused her skin to gleam. The loose bits of soft blonde hair framed her face.

I guess you could say she was my fantasy girl, and it was then when I finally knew who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I know, it may sound stupid, but it's true.

I was slapped out of my daze when Lily took my hand and dragged me to greet Duncan a good game.

"Good game, bro." I said giving him a high five.

"Jeez Duncan, You're so good at soccer. I wonder how good you are in bed. Maybe I should ask Veronica."

"Did someone summon me?" The girl who I had seen play soccer on the other field approached Lily. She smiled, and I knew I was hooked.

"Nope, Duncan here was just wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat. Right Duncan?" Lily asked.

Duncan blushed. "Did you? I mean, if you didn't we could just-"

Duncan was cut of when the tiny blonde said "Duncan, always the smooth talker. But, I'm starving."

Duncan nodded.  
"Oh by the way, Veronica Mars this is my best friend, Logan Echolls. Logan Echolls, this is my…friend, Veronica Mars."  
Veronica stuck her hand to greet me, saying "Nice to meet you."  
I stood there, completely in awe of this petite blonde in front of me.  
It took my quite a while to finally stick my hand out and smile.

"Nice to meet you too."  
She smiled at me and then walked away with my best friend.

I never was as charming as Duncan Kane was. Whenever I would hang out with the Kane's and Veronica, I always seemed quiet. I always ended up just staring at her, at her smile, at her body, just everything about her.

I'm just so great full that Veronica and I got married. We had two beautiful children.

Louis, the eldest son reminds me of myself, when I was more built. But he has his mother's personality. He always had to have the last word and he fought for what he believed in. He has blue eyes and brown hair. His smile is infectious and his dimples make all the ladies swoon. I guess you could say he was a ladies man, who brought a new girl home every two weeks. He could be very stubborn sometimes, and usually, that gets him no where when he argued with his mother Veronica. He now works in New York city for a law firm.

Mary- Jane, the baby of the family, looked exactly like Veronica when she was younger. She had the long blonde hair with blue-ish green eyes. She was athletic and always loved playing soccer. While girls played with barbies, Mary- Jane played with water guns and sports equipment. She had her mothers good looks, which caused many men to run after her. Whenever I picked her up from school and saw guys following her I would always get out to greet her to scare away the boys, but she would always respond with a calm "Daddy, I love you." I never knew why she said it, but it always seemed to work. It never really was a surprise to hear that she had won Homecoming queen. She was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. She has a kind and romantic soul, just like Veronica has. She's crazy in love as well, with her high school sweet heart, Duke. They both moved to New York together to go to college.

A few days after the forgotten anniversary, Veronica had told me that she was going to Louis' for a week. Meaning she was going to leave me. By the way she told me, I knew it was to get away from me, to get away from the pain she was feeling. I let her go… She needed it, even though it was very difficult for me.

I still remember talking to Louis and asking him how Veronica was doing. Louis told me she wouldn't stop crying and that he was very mad at me. I couldn't argue. It was all my fault, and there were no excuses.

A week later, she came home. I wish I could tell you that things changed, but life remained the same. We lived together, but we lived our own separate lives. I never saw the desire she had for me anymore. All I could see was heartbreak, and it hurt knowing I had caused it.

Then, exactly eight days before the anniversary of Veronica and I, something happened that neither her or I would ever forget.

Mary- Jane burst into our home with a flushed face.

"Mom and dad, I'm getting married!"

Veronica squealed and jumped up to embrace her.

"Hunny! I'm so excited for you!" I loved seeing Veronica excited. There was a gleam of fire in her eyes that always got me crazy.

"But mom.. There's something else. We were wondering if we could get married next Saturday."

Veronica's mouth formed an O. She knew what day that was.

"I know, I know, It's your anniversary and all. But we just want to do it to honor you and dad. I know it'll be only a short time to prepare, but we don't want a big wedding. We want a small quiet wedding, just like you had."

Veronica never really had her dream wedding, just a small quiet one. I knew she wasn't exactly to happy about our small wedding but she accepted it.

"Mary- Jane, I think it would be a great idea." Veronica answered as she embraced her one more time.

Everything was going as planned, I thought to myself, grinning like a fool.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Some things in this story will be AU and some things will be based on what happened. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

**All Over Again**

Chapter 3

I come here often. Dog beach.

It was the carrier of most of my memories with Veronica. There were so many memories here: Holding hands and walking hand in hand on the beach, throwing her in the water causing her to scold me, I did it again anyway, watching the stars at night and falling asleep in each other's arms.

I really had no intentions of falling for Veronica. She was Duncan Kane's anyway, and I was Duncan Kane's best friend. There was no way it could happen, besides, the feelings I had at the soccer game vanished.

That all changed when my girlfriend, Lily was murdered. I was in 10th grade at the time and Veronica and I kind of did become enemies. I blamed her. I was stupid. I blamed the love of my life for the death of my girlfriend, Lily Kane.

I think Lily knew my feelings for Veronica because whenever I saw her, I would stare at her for a long time. I remember this one time where I was playing a racing game on a game console against Veronica, and she would smile and scream whenever she would hit something, causing me to laugh. I would stop several times just to stare at her smiling, she didn't notice though, Thank God. But Lily did. She teased me about it and I denied. She knew I was lying.

Apparently it was my Dad who had sex and murdered Lily. Twisted eh?

I apologized to her she just nodded and walked away. She wasn't with Duncan at the time. Duncan was really weird at the time and never spoke to both me and Veronica.

The Fabulous 4 that once existed died when Lily did.

But my feelings for Veronica never did.

I still liked her, and sometimes I hope it showed when we would banter a lot.

Then, something incredible happened.

It was pouring rain and Veronica didn't have her car and she asked me to walk her home from one of the school dances since I had an umbrella. We were just friends, and God knows that I wanted so much more. But it was way too complicated.

I held up the umbrella, concentrating to keep her dry, not caring how soaked I was. She talked about how she missed Lily and how she missed Duncan. I nodded and said I did too. We talked about how stupid we were for arguing. Then she said she missed me at the time… she needed someone, and I was all she had left and I had abandoned her. I saw how little she really was at that time and I told her with sincerity that I wasn't going anywhere.

We finally approached her house door. I expected for her to just walk right in but instead she turned to me and smiled. There was mascara and make-up running down her cheeks from the rain, but I hadn't seen anyone as beautiful. She thanked me and gracefully touched my cheek. She opened the door and I stood there, questioning myself if that really did happen.

That was enough reminiscing for one day.

I walked home only to find Veronica crying on the couch.

I stood there thinking about what was wrong. Before I could say anything, she turned to me and said "Oh hey." She wiped her face hoping to hide the evidence that she was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked with much concern.

"Yes… Well No. I mean, I don't know what I feel right now"

"Why? What's going on in that tiny blonde head of yours?"

"I mean… Mary- Jane, A week for her wedding? She's acting like marriage isn't a big deal. In fifty years or so, she'll think back at her wedding and regret it. "

"Veronica, I'm sure she'll remember her wedding no matter how it turns out to be, big or small."

Veronica looked away and replied with a "You just… you don't understand."

Those four words hit me hard. I knew exactly what she meant.

It was obvious that she didn't want Mary- Jane to make the same mistake she did.

I had always known that she regretted the way we got married. Instead of a minister marrying us, we were married by a judge.

Our ceremony lasted less than 10 minutes, I wore a suit and she wore a strapless pink gown. She looked gorgeous that day. Our parents sent us off to our honeymoon with a kisses and handshakes. Our honeymoon was at a local hotel, the Camelot. We first made love there.

Veronica had always told me that she dreamed on a wedding where she was walking down the aisle in a strapless ivory wedding gown with a long train and veil with her father escorting her. She wanted everyone to be there, family, friends, and even Back-up. She also once told me that she wanted a reception with food and cake and flowers on every table. She wanted to share a dance with me and maybe even with the father who raised her. She wanted the Chinese restaurant she loved to cater for her. She wanted little gifts to be handed out for souvenirs so that people would always remember our special day.

That's what Veronica would have wanted.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I just got back from Hawaii! I hope the wait was worth it.

All Over Again

Chapter 4

I had just finished preparing dinner when I heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor. I smiled as I knew who it was. Veronica had just arrived from Mary- Jane's, she was there to help plan out the wedding.

"Hello?" Veronica called out.

"I'm in the dining room." I responded.

She rounded the corner and I was in awe of how radiant she looked. Her hair was slicked back in a neat bun which flaunted her beautiful eyes and skin. I had once kissed every single part of her face… Now, I haven't even touched it. Boy did I miss it

"Wow, dinner looks great. I'm so sorry for forgetting! The wedding and…"

"Hey.. Don't worry about it." I gave her a smile which reciprocated back at me.

"So, how's the planning going?" I asked in between stuffing myself with food.

"Well- Wow, this is good. Anyway, we found a photographer! In just a short time. I was so excited for her. We also got the cake; you're going to love it. Mary- Jane couldn't exactly make up her mind… So she let me choose."

I smiled at her excitement.

All seemed right in the world. I was spending a romantic dinner with my lovely wife, and I knew the day couldn't be any better.

Veronica continued to fill me in on the rest of the day. She told me about the two layers of cake (vanilla and chocolate flavoring- Her and Mary-Jane's favorites).

"I'm happy it went well." I said.

"I know! I'm so happy, believe me. The only thing I'm worried about is where to have the ceremony, and until I know where to hold it, I don't think I can make any other arrangements."

"Where does Mary- Jane want it?" I asked.

"Well, she said it didn't really matter to her." Veronica then frowned, lost in thought.

"What's going on in the blonde head of yours?" I chuckled, remembering the times I would ask her that in High school.

"Logan.. About the wedding..." Veronica looked away.

"Yes?" I glanced at her, waiting for her to complete her sentence.

"You know that we'll have to fly Louis here right? And last minute tickets are a bit pricey?"

"Yes."

"And the photographer isn't going to be that cheap either."

I nodded, "Of course."

"And the cake won't be that easy to pay off either…"

"Well, It'll be for a lot of people right? It'll be fine."

She shot me a confused look.

"Even if we spend everything we have, it'll still be worth it."

She gave me a dumbfounded look and suddenly took a step forward.

I stood there completely clueless until she poked me in the arm with her finger.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked while rubbing the spot she had poked me at.

"Just checking to see if you're really my husband or if you've been replaced by evil ninja aliens." She winked at me before she walked away.

I stood there smiling like a seven year old. It had been way to long since we've laughed and joked like this.

I still remember the time we had hung out at her house; we were waiting for Lily and Duncan to arrive.

"_Logan, I'm bored!" She stood up from the spot she was sitting and stood in front of me to block the television._

"_Then, I suggest you turn you're little blonde head of your's to watch Star Wars."_

_She took the remote out of my hand and switched the television off._

"_VERONICA, STAR WARS. I mean, come ON."_

_She sat next to me, and to her it was nothing, but to me, her presence effected me so much._

"_Let's play a game, how about the lying game? It'll be very easy for you. Just say a lie."_

_I agreed, I could never say no to her._

"_Okay, don't worry, I'll start." _

_I looked at her as she thought real hard, I always did love the cute face she made when she was deep in thought._

"_I'm not over Duncan."_

_I frowned at first, but then I remembered that it meant she WAS over Duncan. I sighed with relief._

"_I miss Lily."_

_Veronica gasped. "What? You don't miss Lily? How come? I mean you guys were perfect for each other."_

"_It's not 21 questions Veronica."_

"_Okay… My turn, I'm not a virgin."_

"_Veronica, you dirty little MINX!"_

_I laughed as she punched me in the arm._

"_Ha-ha, I was kidding, Veronica."_

"_Okay… My turn."_

_I thought real hard about what I was going to say. I looked up to meet her eyes._

"_I'm not in love with my best friend's ex-girlfriend."_

I never noticed I was still in the kitchen until Veronica said "Hey, you okay? You looked a little… Out of it a couple of minutes ago."

I laughed as I went to grab two wine glasses from the China cabinet.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that time I told you I was in love with you when we hung out at your house. Remember?"

Veronica blushed at the memory, smiled and nodded.

"I never expected you to tell me, but I was so happy you did."

She looked at me and our eyes locked for a good minute. I knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I changed the topic.

"So, is Mary- Jane getting nervous yet?" I asked as I poured wine in both glasses.

"Not at all. She's so calm and relaxed. I'm the one nervous and worrying."

I smiled.

"I think I'm gonna need your help though. If, that's okay?" She looked at me with her blue-ish green eyes.

"I'd be happy to help. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, my dad, Louis, and you still need tuxes…"

"I'm on it."

"And Mary- Jane is supposed to be getting the names of some of the people she'd like to invite, but she nor I has enough time to send out invitations so would it be possible if you…"

"I'd be glad to. Just point me to the address book."

"It's on the shelf next to the cook books." She smiled at me as she walked away.

I then got an idea… I walked into the living room to find Veronica sitting on the recliner looking at Bridal magazines.

"Veronica?" I said as I took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Mhmm?" She said as she continued flipping through her magazines.

"I think I have an idea…"

"About…?" She asked as she continued to stare at the wedding dress on the magazine.

"Where we should hold the wedding."

My words finally hit her and she looked up.

"It may not be the most perfect place, but I think it would be great for the occasion. Plus it'll be outdoors and it's great because the weather's getting hotter and hotter everyday. But it'll be available for sure."

"Where?" I could see the curiosity building in her eyes.

I hesitated.

"At… At Dog beach." I said. "Under the beautiful sunset and near the waves of water."

Veronica just looked at me with her mouth open and her eyes blinked rapidly.

But then, slowly, she began to smile.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I 'm back. I know, you all must be very angry with me. I'll make up for it promise!

**All Over Again**

Chapter 5

Sending out invitations, _Check_.

Calling the caterer, _Check_.

I didn't know what else I needed to do… But I was snapped out of my mental checklist when I heard Veronica's voice.

"Logan, I'm going to go with Mary- Jane to get her wedding dress. I'll be home before dinner okay?"

I gave her a nod and hit the beloved couch that I would always sleep on whenever I had arguments with the Mrs.

"_Veronica, It's not my fault I came home late. I had work to do!" Logan said cautiously while ascending up the stairs._

"_Logan… Five days in a row- You've come home late. I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to come home! I want to sleep- Peacefully. You always end up waking me up when you get home in the middle of the night!"_

"_Veronica…."_

"_Next time you come home late. The doors locked. Have your beauty sleep on the couch- Starting tonight." _

_The next thing I knew, the door was in my face. I went downstairs and to my surprise, blankets and pillows were sprawled out on the couch._

I lied down on my back and examined the ceiling. Veronica was always a good wife- Even if she did kick me out of our bedroom, she still made sure I was comfortable. And what had I done to repay her? Nothing. I just kept coming home late- Just to make sure I made her squirm.

I always felt like I never deserved Veronica as my wife. I always thought that she would've been better off with Duncan… But at the same time, I was too selfish. I wanted her for myself. However- I'm not sure Veronica knew that.

It was time I would do something big for her. Something that would make her forget all the times I treated her horribly. I thought for hours… but my eyes were too heavy to remain open.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Logan?"

I woke up to my wife's beautiful face.

It was the first time in a long while that I actually looked into her clear blue eyes. Her eyes screamed for more affection… and I was ready to do that- Finally.

She sat quietly while I lifted my hand and traced every little bit of her face with my finger. I missed this… Her eyes… Her nose… Her lips. Her beautiful features of her face made me feel 18 again.

She looked at me questioningly. And again… for the first time in a long time. She smiled, a sincere smile, with her pearly whites and it radiated through the whole living room.

She felt it too. She felt 18 again- When our passion for each other was as strong as ever.

I sat up and kissed her forehead and placed my arm over her shoulder. And we sat quietly together… on the couch that I used to despise- enjoying the closeness that we both longed for.

"How was your day, Ronnie?" I haven't asked her that in a long time… But this time, I wanted to know.

She looked at me with joy when she heard the nickname I used to call her in high school and said "It was amazing… Mary- Jane's going to be a very beautiful bride. She even made me try on a dress!"

Veronica went on and on about her day… And surprisingly- I loved listening to her talk about her day.

Things were going to be great… especially in two days- since a beautiful wedding was about to take place.


End file.
